Lost and Found
by Hinamori-nee-chan
Summary: Lucy's sister was taken from her when she was only 10. She searched for 4 years, but found nothing. For 4 years, her life was surrounded by darkness, even around Fairy Tail, but one day, that fire was rekindled when she receives a note-"She's Alive" T for mild Language REWRITE OF LILY HEARTFILIA
1. Chapter 1: A Dream and A Train

_"LUCY," a girl screamed, her hand reaching out towards Lucy. "LUCY, TAKE MY KEYS! PLEASE!" She threw a key chain to the ground. It clattered on the marble floor, it's keys falling off and scattering across the hall.  
_

_Lucy began to move forward, running towards the young girl held captive by a tall, mysterious man with long, white hair. Lucy threw off her shoes and ripped her frilled, rustling dress as she ran, so as to get it out of the way. Her hand stretched forwards, dashing past the scattered keys, but no matter how far she reached, she couldn't touch the faceless girl with the same hair as hers.  
_

_"PLEASE, LUCY, PROTECT MY KEYS! USE THEM! LIVE YOUR DREAM! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, SO- I'LL BE BACK! WE'LL DEFINITELY SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN! DO MOTHER PROUD!" The girl screamed. And then- the man and girl disappeared. Her brown, desperate eyes flashed for only a split second in Lucy's sight, but expressed so many emotions that should never have been there. Fear-sadness-doubt-resignation. Lucy fell to the floor, tears streaming from her hopeless brown eyes-the same as the kidnapped young woman's.  
_

_"LILY!"  
_

* * *

"LILY!"

Lucy shot up in her bed, tears falling from her eyes. She sat in bed for a few moments, covering her eyes with one hand and hugging herself with the other, sobbing. Finally, she wiped her tears and picked up her key chain, gazing at a few specific keys with longing eyes. Aquarius, Scorpio, Gemini, and Ares. They were Lily's. Her sister's. Her Twin's.

'Stop it Lucy,' she thought 'There's no use in depressing yourself now. She's dead and gone. She's never coming back.' but another voice in the back of her mind still fought. 'You never know,' it would always say. 'She could still be out there. Waiting for you.' But she would always crush it. She'd spent four years trying to find her sister, but she found nothing. Nothing. Why couldn't she find her? Why couldn't she save her? Why didn't-

"GAH! STOP IT LUCY! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!" She yelled, kicking her legs and punching herself in the forehead. After finishing her small outburst, she sighed and stood from her bed.

"It's no use depressing myself now. I've got a job with Natsu and Happy today." She told herself as she undressed and stepped into a hot shower. As she relaxed in her comfort, something jarred her out of it.

"LUUUCYYYYY!"

"AYEEEEE!"

"Goddammit. They have to get here early, don't they?" She commented exasperatedly to herself. She moodily stepped out of her shower-adding, of course, a dramatic sigh-wrapped a blue towel around herself, and stalked over to her window, leaning out slightly to glare at Natsu and his life partner.

"I can hear you, dumbasses. Shut up for a minute, and I'll be down as soon as i get dressed!" she called down to them, leaning back into her apartment, but not before letting them hear her mumble "Can't they ever come at a normal time?"

As the girl disappeared into her room, Natsu crossed his arms and pouted (a manly pout, mind you), looking to Happy, who shrugged at him and glanced back at Lucy's window in confusion. Natsu huffed.

"What crawled up her ass and built a nest?" He commented angrily to Happy fifteen minutes later, who suddenly started shaking his head halfway through his sentence, swiping his paw across his neck.

"Nothing, Natsu. My ass is quite empty, thanks. Though I'm not quite sure,"she began, stepping closer to him and-placing a hand firmly on his shoulder- stopping him from turning around. Next thing he knew, there was a foot firmly planted in his anus. "...about yours."

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He yelled, holding his aching buttocks.

A young boy sucking his thumb nearby turned to his mother and pulled on her pant leg. "Mommy, what does that mean?" She bent over and held his shoulders.

"Ignore him, Mark, he's just a young man who made the wrong choices in life."

"WHAT?" He turned to Lucy, still clutching his bottom. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, LUCY! NOW THE TOWNSFOLK THINK I'M A DELINQUENT!" He cried indignantly. She smiled pitilessly, and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Natsu. They already thought that. It's nothing out of the norm." Then she really smiled, as he stewed in his annoyance(spotted easily by the pout on his face). "Now, don't we have a job to attend to, boys?" she said, resting her fists on her hips.

* * *

"NEVER!"

"Natsu, get on the train."

"IT'S EVIL!"

"Yes, yes, Natsu, it's going to come alive and eat your face."

"IT WILL!"

"Get," Lucy argued, hands on her hips as she watched Happy try to forcefully push Natsu onto the train. He resisted so much that he pushed himself and Happy back about twenty feet. "-on the train." She finished belatedly, sighing. She strode over to Natsu, towering over his sitting form, her fists sitting firmly, again, on her hips.

"Natsu," she began, her smile light and kind, but somehow evil. "If you don't get on that train in the ten seconds, i swear i will transport you in a way so uncomfortable you will never want to move again." Natsu gulped, but thought,

'What's she gonna do, kick me?'

"Oh, it's much worse than kicking."

'That's strange, i don't remember saying that out loud...' He thought, confused, as he stood up and was ushered onto the train without realizing it, Lucy walking ahead of him. The moment he was enclosed inside the train, Lucy ambled off to find a compartment, but before she was gone, she left him dumbfounded.

"You didn't."

Needless to say he didn't get the chance to think on this, as he realized- a bit belatedly -that he was on a moving train.

* * *

I DID IT! This is the official revised version of my old story. the old one sorta sucks, but i promise to work WAY harder on this one! Wish me luck!


	2. Chapter 2: A Memory and More Trains

Lucy strode silently through the train, looking for an empty compartment. She glanced discreetly through the small windows in the sliding doors that indicated the entrance to a compartment. She wouldn't look for long; she didn't want to disrupt anyone's privacy, after all. This was moot point, of course, as she could read minds, but it was only polite, and really, it's the thought that counts, right?

As she continued to look for an empty compartment, she decided some flashbacking was in order, as the people reading about her seemed to have no idea where she got the mind read-y thing.

Is this cannon? You think.

Where's the explanation? You think.

This person isn't a very good writer. You think.

The writer is personally insulted that you think she wouldn't explain any of this. Who do you think she is?

Lucy, as she now considers how to present her memory to you, figures that it's about time that she and the writer stopped violently bludgeoning the fourth wall before she does an acrobatic f***king pirouette off the figurative handle.

*and now, in all seriousness, a flashback is in order, also, the fourth wall has officially been repaired with copious amounts of duct tape. You won't hear from the writer again until this chapter has been completed. She is still very cross with you. *shakes head in disappointment**

* * *

Two young girls, almost indistinguishable from each other, sat in a large bedroom, examining six golden keys. They were very young-about 8 years of age-and didn't yet understand what the keys were for, only that their mother said that they were magical, and that her friends needed those to visit. Because of this, the young children naturally assumed that they were keys to doors somewhere in the house, but they had not yet found the rooms to which the keys fit, which confused them greatly. They did not usually dwell on this, though, as their fickle minds would soon be turned to focus on something else.

Right now, though, they were simply admiring the keys. The keys were quite pretty, they thought, and had insisted to their mother on many occasions that, when her friends didn't need them anymore, she was definitely to hand the beautiful golden keys to them. To this, their equally beautiful mother-Layla- would laugh quietly, telling them that they could choose what keys they wanted when they turned nine. This, at first, seemed like quite a long while, but now that they were eight, well, they felt that important decisions need to be made immediately. Obviously, this decision-making was the subject of many an argument, which resulted in many a childish screaming fit about the claimed unfairness of the other sibling. All of these little disagreements were immediately mediated by Layla, who told them that when the time came to choose-which was not now, mind you-,they would know what to do without even thinking about it.

Of course, the girls would nod sagely at their mother as if they understood, but alas, they did not. They believed very strongly that ALL THE TIME was most definitely the time that their mother spoke of, so the fights happened regularly.

Lucy, the elder sister-as she claimed; they weren't exactly sure who was older, but Lucy religiously believed she was older, and her sister was fine with this-carefully removed one of the keys(labeled with the sign of Aquarius) from its place on the sky-blue carpet. The two girls, both with brown eyes and bright blonde hair, gazed at it, transfixed by its beauty.

"Lucy, do you think it's okay if...if i had that one when we turn nine? It's my absolute favorite." said the younger sister, widening her pretty brown eyes -as if to beg- at her self-proclaimed elder sister.

Lucy considered this for a moment, if she were to give in, her pride would take a blow, but she might be able to get her sister to let her have the key with the lion on it-she liked that one best-, but if she didn't, her pride might still take a blow because of guilt...also, a fight would probably break out, and she really couldn't deal with that right now; her head hurt and she could hear some sort of buzz in her ears, this was not a pleasant feeling, and she was quite sure mutual shrieking between the both of them would not help in any way, thus she concluded that it was indeed best to take the safer, less painful route.

"Sure, Lils, but only if i can have that lion one. Deal?" She said quietly-talking too loudly hurt her head-to her younger sister.

"Well...Okay!" Lily replied happily. Lucy handed her the golden key that bore the sign of Aquarius, and was in turn handed the key that bore the sign of Leo.

Lucy held the key happily. It was the most handsome of all the keys her mom owned. She called it handsome because she figured the lion on the key was male. She had named the key Leonardo, because her mother told her the sign on the key was for something called Leo, so she felt it was a wonderfully appropriate name, and her pretty mom thought so, too. She smiled down at her favorite key as she caressed the details in the carvings on it.

She was so happy to be holding it that she was able to slightly ignore the fact that the buzzing in her ears had increased tenfold, and now she could just barely make out voices in the buzz, but she couldn't understand them, nor did she try, as she was so distracted by the most dashing and handsome key of the six.

No sooner had she thought that, than the key glowed a blinding white, warming in her hand as if amazingly happy; she was so shocked by the sudden blinding magical light that she shut her eyes against it, but just as the light had appeared so fantastically, the buzzing increased a hundredfold. The buzzing, actually, was no longer buzzing, but now the loud voices of millions of people, their thoughts, their feelings, their pain, their happiness, she could feel and see it all. Her eyes flew open, but did not see her room or her sister, all she saw was white.

Over the millions of voices, Lucy heard a booming voice that echoed in her ears and in her mind.

""THROUGH A COMPANION YOU WILL ONE DAY TRUST WITH YOUR LIFE, I HAVE GRANTED YOU POWER OF THE MIND.

IT IS NOT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY THOUGH, YOUNG ONE. YOU MUST USE IT WISELY.""

The moment the voice faded, it was replaced by the same millions of voices.

Her head exploded in pain, and her vision cleared for a moment, revealing her sister, screaming something. She was holding her shoulders, shaking her frantically. For a moment, Lily looked relieved to see her sister's vision more focused, but it didn't last.

Lucy gave her sister a small, confused smile.

Why...couldn't she hear her sister? She was obviously yelling very loudly...Why did her head hurt so...so much?

Before either sister could comprehend what was happening, Lucy screamed. On the inside, Lucy had no idea she was doing such a thing, and became even more puzzled when her sister jumped and scrambled away from her. Lily was terrified. What was she to do? Of course! Mother! Mother would know what to do!

Lily whipped around and, casting another worried look at her screaming sibling, dashed out of their shared room, in search of their mother.

Why...why was Lily running away? Why does she...look so worried? What was the matter? Was something...burning?

She tried to look, but for some reason, Lucy just couldn't get her body to move. Luckily a distraction came in the for of her sister, returning with their mother hot on her heels.

They...were talking to her...Why...can't i hear them...?

What's wrong...mother? Why are you...so scared? It's okay...it's okay...Don't worry...

Whatever it is...whatever's scaring you...I'm sure it'll be fine...I'm sure it'll be okay...

Everything will be...fine...

...And everything faded into darkness.

* * *

Lucy had finally reached the end of the train. This was becoming tedious. Not a single compartment was empty. Lucy refused to ride a train for nine hours without a seat.

Ah, the last compartment. If this one wasn't empty, she was going to kick some major ass in order to get some people out.

She opened the compartment door-she lad long since stopped caring about being polite-and...

Blissfully empty.

This was a good moment.

In fact, Lucy decided she would remember it for all of eternity.

Now then, to drag Natsu's ass back here and somehow hope that she can endure the next nine hours without becoming mentally unstable.

* * *

After much thought and deliberation, she decided to ask Loki to carry Natsu's sorry behind to the back end of the train*. Hilariously, she had neglected to tell him she used to call him Leonardo when she was a child, though he had no memories of having been Layla's key, because he hadn't been there spiritually. Technically, he had never even met her, and Lucy still hadn't told him that her mother held his key for about a year before she died. But, now was not the time. Now was the time to wait around for nine hours before meeting Erza and Gray at the next train station.

Apparently, They were to be taking four trains within the next two days. The first, this one, would transport Lucy, Natsu, and Happy out of Fiore, through Seven and Iceberg, and into the capitol of the Pergrande Kingdom** where the three would meet with Erza and Gray before boarding and sitting out an even LONGER-eleven hour-Train ride to some distant country called France. It was a weird ass name, if Lucy had any say, but it didn't really matter. Anyway, after that, they would be staying in a hotel for the rest of the night, and early the next morning-EARLY-they would all board some kind of sky-train and fly over to another country called England. Specifically, they were going to a city called London, where they would board _yet another train_ and ride it to their destination. The destination, you ask?

That, she did not know yet. That was for Erza to tell her during the mission briefing on the second train.

* * *

Aaaaannnnddd that's the end of chapter two. I'm sorry my updates take so long, i just...well it takes a lot to make me want to type a chapter, but when i do type a chapter i try to make it as good as possible.

*Did anyone notice that? Do you see what i did there?

**I got the country names from the Earthland map. - fairytail . wikia wiki / Earth _ Land-

Also, whoever noticed my not-so-subtle reference get's a nice gold star, because reasons. Seriously, i need to find fellow Homestuck fans.

Also, **_I Like Your Shoelaces_**

Tell me if you got either of those(the reference or that^)


	3. Chapter 3: Off of one, Onto Another

CHHHHHHAAAAAPPPTEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEER 3!

hope ya like it!

* * *

About halfway through their first train ride, Lucy had resorted to mind control to force Natsu to fall asleep in order to gain some peace and quiet.

She knew she shouldn't resort to such an action, and usually, she wouldn't, but this was different. If she just knocked him out, he wouldn't stay that way for long, and so she'd have to repeatedly use violence to keep him asleep, which would just cause him more pain, which really defeated the purpose of putting him to sleep in the first place.

Yes, she'd admit it, she didn't knock him unconscious just because his constant moaning was nerve-wrackingly annoying. It was also because he was in so much pain. Curse his motion sickness. Curse her inability to ignore it. Curse her gigantic crush on the idiot.

But never mind that; because she had unceremoniously knocked him out using powerful mind control(he fought back more than was necessary-it was just sleep!), she had become so relaxed that she fell asleep as well.

But, unfortunately, Happy just had to wake her.

"AYYEEE! Lucy! Wake up! The train is stopping! Time to get off! I'm hungry! Fish! Fishfishfishfish!"

In a half-asleep daze, she punched the poor cat in the face. Realizing what she had done, she sat up, and pet his injury, making him purr slightly.

"Oh! Sorry Happy! But really, you should know better than to wake me up like that."

He pulled back from the petting, crossed his paws over his chest and huffed, annoyed.

"AYE! How was I supposed to wake you up? Slap you in the face and hide? I don't think so."

Lucy sighed. The train was slowing to a stop. She'd have to move Natsu from the train and onto solid ground before he woke up, or getting him off of it would be a nightmare.

But how? Loki had left a few hours ago, as he had errands to run in the spirit world, and she didn't want to interrupt him for such an unimportant matter, but she didn't want to call on Taurus, because all he would do was perv on her, and she didn't want to deal with that...

Ask Happy. That's a good idea.

"Hey, Happy, do you think you could haul Natsu off this train for me? My physical strength isn't exactly fantastic."

"Oh, sure." He said, nodding. He flew over to the sleeping form of Natsu and picked him up with his tail.

As they walked towards the exit of the train, happy attempted to start a conversation.

"He's sleeping so peacefully. He's never done this on a train before, or on any form of transportation, for that matter. Aye, i meant to ask you about it earlier, Lucy, but you fell asleep, too. Do you have any idea why he just...fell asleep all of a sudden?"

She was lost for words. What should she say? The obvious 'i don't know' didn't even cross her mind at that moment. What if she was found out? She didn't want them to know yet. It just...wasn't the time.

She tried to hide her nervous face, but she had bad timing. Just as she tried to cover it up, they passed a window, and the bright light of midday shone like a spotlight on her face.

"Lucy? You look nervous. Are you okay?"

Lucy was having a mental conniption fit, but managed to conceal it. With her poker face back in play, she turned to him and smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing. and I'm not exactly sure why Natsu fell asleep like that. It really is strange."

Happy looked suspicious for a fraction of a second, but then seemed to accept her answer, buying her facade. He nodded to her in agreement as they stepped off the train into the crowded station. Happy and Lucy exchanged a look. They silently agreed.

Happy would find a nice restaurant to keep Natsu, and Lucy would look for Erza and Gray. They did, after all, have another hour before their next train set off. This, unfortunately, meant that they would be reaching this France place at around midnight, and would only have about five hours to sleep before getting on their third train to London, England, at six AM. That train would take about 3 hours, and then they would only have two hours before boarding their final train.

Lucy was glad that Erza had sent her the complete train schedule, even though she wasn't any more content to know she would be spending most of the next two days sitting on a train.

She scanned the crowd with her mind, sweeping through the thoughts of all of them, she wasn't paying much attention to what the people were thinking- after all, that would be rude-only to the sound of the voices. Every mind had a distinct voice, and most sounded just like the individual's real voice, but some people's minds had a completely different voice. Gray's thoughts, for example-his was, in fact the mind she was currently searching for-sounded somewhat like a woman's. Maybe his thoughts took on a sound similar to his adoptive mother? It wasn't all that uncommon for people's thoughts to take on a sound similar to a departed loved one. It was practically a natural response to death. Ah-

She hadn't caught Gray's mind, but she had come across Erza's distinctive consciousness. It was a pretty normal one, as it sounded just like her, but with an extra hint of girlyness that Erza didn't really disclose to the outside world. Now then. To invade...

'Hmm. I wonder where Lucy is? She and Natsu should be here by now. Yes. There's their train. They're definitely here, but where? I hope she has some cute clothes. I love cute clothe-No stop it Erza!'

Lucy giggled. Looks like Erza didn't really disclose her girlyness to herself, either. Now then, where is she exactly?

Lucy delved even deeper into Erza's mind, and was rewarded with flashing images of what Erza was seeing at the moment.

Next to the coffee shop, right near the end of the train. Gotcha. Lucy's eyes snapped open, and she wondered in passing when her eyes had closed in the first place, but it didn't matter. She headed off in Erza's direction.

Ah, there she was. Standing next to the coffee shop. And there was Gray, walking out of it with an iced coffee-figures- and a decaf for Erza. He handed it over just as Lucy came up to them.

"Erza, Gray! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She exclaimed as she ran up to Erza. Erza, who was obviously very happy to see her, shoved the decaf coffee back into Gray's hand and strode right up to Lucy to hug her.

"I figured that if we stayed in the same place, you use your recently acquired supernatural finding abilities to locate us. And I was correct, here you are."

Lucy inwardly cringed. Erza knew something was up, and nothing she could say would quell that. Nonetheless, she smiled and laughed.

"What do you mean? I just saw you in the corner of my eye."

Erza gave her a knowing look, a look that clearly said 'yeah. right.", making Lucy cringe again. Luckily, erza was distracted before she could try to get anything else out of Lucy. She looked around, puzzled.

"Where's Natsu and Happy?"

"Oh, well Happy took Natsu to a restaurant so he could wake Natsu in peace. They're probably waiting for us to get there."

"Wake? What do you mean? He fell asleep? How did that happen?" Erza questioned, her eyes narrowing suspiciously and somewhat triumphantly in Lucy's direction, as if to say 'i've got you now'.

"Uhmm..." Lucy mumbled. How was she supposed to get out of this situation? Any explanation other than the truth would either be ridiculous or easily disproved.

"What restaurant?" Gray asked, cutting into the conversation.

Lucy inwardly cheered. This had successfully distracted Erza yet again. Lucy answered him enthusiastically.

"I don't know, but i'd assume someplace near the train that serves fish."

Erza nodded sagely.

"Indeed. I've seen a place nearby that serves fish. They're probably there."

"Then let's go." Gray said, setting off in the direction of the restaurant.

* * *

Natsu and Happy were indeed at the Restaurant previously mentioned, and had obviously wasted no time inhaling food. Natsu had a red mark on his face, so Lucy assumed Happy had taken some desperate measures to wake him up. Other than this, Natsu looked reasonably content with his situation, as both he and his best friend were consuming disgusting amounts of fish.

As Gray, Lucy, and Erza sat down next to them, they were acknowledged in the slightest of fashions, and then duly ignored as the two continued to eat.

The three ordered a small lunch, and began to eat in companionable silence, the only noise interrupting their quiet was the sound of mouth-stuffing on Natsu and Happy's parts.

By the time their rest hour was almost up, Erza was completely fed up with the face-stuffing taking place next to her, and finally cracked.

There was a resounding smack and a yell.

"Now then, let's get our bill and leave." She said, much too happily, cracking her knuckles in the process.

After paying their ridiculous bill-another smack was involved with this-they set off for their train, fifteen minutes early. Hopefully they could find an empty compartment again. They, did, after all, have a mission to go over.

And with that, off of one train, and onto another.

* * *

Aaand that's the end of this chapter. sorry it's shorter than the last one(i think...i'm not really sure)

To my precious reviewers, there was your answer to the shipping predicament you were in, and thanks you for reviewing in general. I'm going to start the next chapter now, but i can't garuntee when it will actually be uploaded, because i'm lazy as shit.

thanks for reading!

**_I Like Your Shoelaces_**!

bye bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Misson Briefing

Next Chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter in any way shape or form, and i never will.

For the convenience of this fanfic, their ages are as follows...

Lucy-18

Natsu-19

Gray-19

Erza-20

Happy-whatever the hell you want

Lily-18

Hermione-18

Ron-19

By the way, this fiction is located before the time skip...actually in this fic, the time skip never happened. Also, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray have all already succeeded in becoming S-Class Mages, which is why they're all on this mission. Sorry i took so long to clear that up. :/ But that's why the time skip doesn't happen, to give them a chance to become S-Class.

* * *

They had found a sufficiently large empty compartment relatively quickly, and had gotten themselves quite comfortable. When the train started moving, Natsu fell asleep before he got a chance to feel any pain, which caused a wave of confusion for most of the group, sans Lucy, who just pretended to be puzzled. After a short while, everyone had gotten over it, and the Mission Briefing began.

"So, Erza, where exactly are we going, and what exactly are we going to be doing there?"

Well, we'll be going to a school somewhere in Scotland."

"Scotland?"

"It's near England. Anyway, The school is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Woah, you mean like, a magic school? I didn't think those existed."

"Not in our branch of the planet, no, but in theirs...well, that's another story. For them, there's no other way to learn magic. Their magical abilities are ridiculously archaic, and they clearly haven't advanced past using an amplifier in order to use their magic. Not only that, but most of their region of the planet doesn't even know of it's existence at all. Well, no, they're not exactly ignorant of it, but they don't believe in its existence. In fact, in the past, the people of that region even went as far as rejecting magic altogether, and resorted to burning magic users at the stake for their abilities."

"Woah, cold." Gray breathed out, looking shocked.

"I know. Nonetheless, because of this, magic is not a normal occurrence in most of that region, so the only answer is: when we reach France, _we_ _must not use magic_ _under any circumstances_, until we board the train in London that goes straight to the school."

"Wow. This is the first mission i've ever gone on that has a magic ban, no matter how short it is."

"It's strange for me, too, trust me, but it's for our own good. Who knows what could happen to us."

"So, what are we actually going to be doing at that school?"

"We're going to teach."

"WHAT?" Lucy, Gray, and Happy shrieked.

Erza's eye twitched.

"Sorry for screeching like that." Lucy said, having immediately caught on to Erza's train of thought. If she hadn't apologized, things would have escalated _very_ quickly.

Erza smiled. "It's fine, as long as you don't do it again. We don't want to wake Natsu."

What Erza didn't know was, as long as Lucy kept her mind control active, Natsu wouldn't wake up for _anything, _and even if she deactivated it, it would still take a large feat of physical strength to wake him up manually. But that was something Erza didn't know, and Lucy wanted to keep it that way until it was completely impossible to keep it a secret. And so...

"Yes, you're right."

"So, anyway, Natsu and I will be teaching Physical Combat, Lucy and Gray will be teaching Wandless Attribute Magic, and Happy will be assisting in teaching whatever classes he wants. Sound good?"

"It's perfect!" Said Lucy, fistbumping Gray. Not many people realized it, but the two were very close friends. In fact, currently, Gray was the only one who knew of her Mind powers. Now that she thought about it, that was probably why he kept distracting Erza when she was on the verge of a discovery. Lucy figured she should thank him for that later. She sent him a small telepathic message.

'_You're awesome. Thanks for the help_'

He grinned at her in response, but also gave her a little look that clearly said '_good job only figuring it out now_'

She huffed half-jokingly, but otherwise gave no outward sign of their telepathic mini-conversation. Erza, though, had caught something, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. After a moment, she gave up, and continued.

"Happy, are you okay with this?"

"Aye. Sounds good to me. That means i'll have authority in any classroom, right?"

"That's right. You'll be perfect for spying."

"Spying?" They said in unison.

"Well, yes. I was just getting to that. Teaching is not our only job. We were also hired not only to protect the school from outside danger, but also from any potential inside dangers. We will especially be watching over a specific three eighth years. Their names are Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly, and Lily Potter."

Lucy's eyes widened. Lily. Lily? That was her long lost sister's name, not to mention the girl is around the same age as her sister would be. Was this just a coincidence? Only just last night she had had a very vivid dream about her twin sister, and now it turns out they were hired to watch over a girl with the same first name. But... how could it be possible? No, Lucy thought, she was just deluding herself with false hope.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Erza asked, a worried look on her face.

It was then that Lucy realized that hot tears were running down her face.

"Oh. I don't know why I'm crying!" She said, hurriedly trying to wipe away the streaming tears as she laughed weakly. She knew it wasn't a convincing act, but she felt she had to try. Gray shot her a knowing look.

When Erza seemed prepared to ask more, Gray put a hand on her shoulder. When she turned to look at him, glaring, he simply gave her a serious look and shook his head discreetly. Erza's eyes narrowed more. She now knew that Gray knew something about this situation, and he started sweating with slight fear when he realized that as soon as he was alone with Erza, she would grill him like a frozen burger. Even though he knew this, he held his ground; this was for his best friend, after all.

Lucy finally dried her face, and smiled at Gray in thanks and he grinned back weakly.

"Anyway," Lucy said, reverting Erza's attention back to herself, "Those students you mentioned-are they trouble-makers?"

Erza shrugged.

"Not exactly. They make some trouble, but they're not a danger to the school. In fact-they've saved it on several occasions. No, we're going to be protecting them from danger. Apparently they've just defeated a powerful dark Mage, and his followers that are still on the loose are targeting them. They are extremely famous, and their deaths would mean the demise of the school itself, so the school is trying to avoid that at all costs."

"Wow. That's amazing..." Lucy began,

"...NOT." Gray finished. They high-fived to emphasize their coordination, grins on their faces.

"Seriously, how many dark guilds have we destroyed so far? Thirty?" Gray asked monotonously, obviously unimpressed by the defeat of a single measly dark mage. "How strong was this mage, exactly?"

"Actually, thirty-two, specifically. And from what I've read about him, he was about as strong as Luxus was three years ago*."

"Really, that's it?" Lucy said. "Even I could beat that now."

"Well, more like a Luxus with seven lives."

"So you mean they had to kill him seven times?" Gray said. "Doesn't sound too hard to me."

"Well, no, they destroyed the things giving him the ability to revive, and then killed him."

"Well, it really doesn't sound at all as challenging as they're cracking it up to be."

"That's what i thought, but we've got to remember that their magic is practically stone-age compared to ours. Considering that, The guy was pretty powerful." Erza said.

"True, but could he fly?" Happy said.

"Actually, apparently, yes, he could."

"What, with a broomstick?" Lucy said, sorting into her hand.

"Well, he could use one," She began.

"Pfft, they actually have broomsticks? The only reason humans use them in our area is for humor." Happy said, giggling.

"...But he could also fly on his own."

"Well, he still doesn't sound all that threatening to me." Lucy said, waving the guy off with on hand.

"Well, what was his name?" Happy asked.

Erza giggled quietly, as if laughing at an inside joke that she shared with herself.

"Lord Voldemort."

"ppfffftt!"

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahhah ahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASH NUJHTNLSIXVNLJJJKINJEGMKA *CHOKE CHOKE* HAHAHAHAQHAHGNOSJFBISMV,C" Was all that was heard from their compartment for quite a long time.

* * *

After their very tiring and painful laughing session, they finished their mission briefing, confirming the date in this region-which was vastly different than their own-, and deciding they'd just stay their own age, as they didn't want to work with any advanced transformation magic-the face-changing level they learned from Mira was good enough for them.

They simultaneously agreed that Erza would go over the details with Natsu when he woke up.

The rest of their trip was relatively boring; it was mostly comprised of eating, sleeping, and looking out of the rapidly darkening window. Lucy and Gray had talked, yelled, and stripped-on Gray's part- so much that they had literally talked themselves into unconsciousness. Erza, on the other hand, had been very quiet, and had read a multitude of books. after a short while, she had already read enough books to make a small pile, on which Happy eventually fell asleep. Natsu? Well, he obviously didn't do much.

* * *

It was nearing midnight and Erza sat in her seat, finishing off yet another adventure novel. She was about to add the book to her second pile when she felt the train begin to slow down. She stood up and turned to Lucy and Gray, who's heads were on each other's shoulders. They were drooling slightly, but Erza just chuckled. They really were the best of friends. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but it seemed almost like an overnight development. She knew it couldn't have happened that way, and something must have happened to trigger it, but whenever she tried to ask, they always seemed to find a way to distract her.

Well, it didn't matter at the moment. Right now, they had to get off the train and check into their hotel. Erza shook the two friends awake, and then woke Happy from his sleep as well. She attempted to do the same for Natsu, but it was no use, so she hauled him from his seat and flipped him around so he sat piggy-back style on her.

Lucy stared drowsily and jealously at Erza and the sleeping Natsu until the equally drowsy Gray snapped her out of it with a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a tired, knowing grin, and in return she glared accusingly at him as if he had caused this. He snorted in reaction.

"You two, could you help me carry the baggage? I can't carry much when i'm trying to keep Natsu from falling off my back."

"Sure." Lucy said, smiling-her jealousy forgotten for the moment.

They all picked up some baggage, including Happy.

As they began to walk out of their compartment, Erza stopped, staring at Happy.

"Happy, i'm sorry, but you can't help carry the baggage."

"What? Why?" He said, face aghast.

"Remember, as soon as we entered this region of the world, all magic is off limits for the time being. Your entire being screams of magic. You'll either have to hide in the luggage, or pretend to be a stuffed animal."

"I'll go with the baggage."

"Here, i'll call out Loki to help with the baggage. He's the most human looking out of all my spirits. I'm sure he'll be happy to help." Lucy offered.

"That would be great." Erza said.

After that, they managed to reach their hotel and check in without a problem. They separated into two rooms, Gray and Lucy in one, Natsu, Happy, and Erza in another. This arrangement was so that Lucy and Gray could get some sleep, as they would be the ones to stay up the next day.

* * *

As soon as Erza reached her shared room with Natsu and Happy, she set Natsu on one of the two beds, and Happy flopped on the bed next to him, falling asleep immediately. As if by some strange force, Natsu awoke.

"What the-Where am i?"

"You're in the hotel. You slept the entire train ride." Erza told him.

"What? How?"

"You tell me. I'm just as confused as you are."

"I...I don't know. As soon as i got on the train, i started to feel this voice in my head. Well...it wasn't exactly a voice, more like...a persistent urge or thought or something. But anyway, it made me want to sleep, and i suddenly got really, really tired. It was like...mind control, maybe?"

"Strange. It certainly doesn't seem like whatever it is is trying to hurt you or us. It's more like it's trying to help you. Instead of letting you feel sick, it puts you to sleep before you even get the chance to feel pain, and it keeps you asleep until you're on solid ground. The same thing happened on the first train?"

"Yeah, only i didn't fall asleep as fast the first time. It was about halfway through the first train ride, and Lucy looked really worried. You know, that reminds me...i don't remember feeling any pain. Like, i know i felt it, but i don't remember what it's supposed to feel like...like that sensation has been cut from my memory or something."

"Very abnormal...wait, did you say Lucy?"

"Yeah, what of it? She's always seemed really worried about me when i'm sick like that."

"Just...what if she was the one who did it?"

"Why...no, How? She doesn't have that kind of magic, does she?"

"Unless she's hiding something, no. But...she has been acting rather strangely recently."

"Well, if she's keeping something like that a secret from us, she must have a good reason, i say we don't grill her about it."

"I guess you're right. Well then, mission briefing time."

"Yay." Natsu said sarcastically.

* * *

End chapter four. i'm about to be forced to bed, so you're lucky i'm updating tonight. :P

I love you all, my precious readers! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

*three years, in this headcanon, Lucy was sixteen when the Luxus arc happened, so, since she's eighteen in this fic, it's been three years since. remember-in this, the time skip never happened.

**_I LIKE YOUR SHOELACES_**

BY THE WAY since the last chapter was shorter than chapter 2, i made this one twice as long. You're welcome.


	5. Chapter 5: A Flying Train And A Cure

CHAPTER 5!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will i ever, own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail

oh and...don't worry, gray and Lucy's friendship will be explained...eventually.

* * *

5:00 AM

"Lucy. Hey, Lucy," she heard, a hand on her shoulder, shaking her lightly. ",Wake up. We have to get ready for the next train. Erza said she had something to tell us about this train. Like, there's something different about it or something. You need to get up quick we only have an hour before boarding, meaning we have to be at the station within half an hour."

She rolled over sleepily and sat up.

"Got it Gray. Do you think i have time for a shower?"

"I don't think so, no. Sorry, Lucy."

"Damn it."

"I think you'll have time to shower on the last train."

"A shower on a train?"

"It's a magic train, remember, we're only in the non-magic area for one train ride."

"Oh yeah. Well, turn around, i'm gonna change my clothes. And speaking of clothes, put some on."

"Woah. I swear i wore pajamas to bed."

"Whatever, Gray, just put some pants and a shirt on, it doesn't really matter."

He gave her a toothy grin, then went to his bags to find a good shirt and pair of pants to put on.

5:15 AM

Gray and Lucy walked out of their room, looking fully awake as if they had been up for hours, carrying their bags.

They met up with Erza and Natsu in the lobby of their hotel, and, carrying all of their bags,set off to the train station.

"Hey Erza, you said there was something about this train you wanted to tell us?" Natsu said.

"Oh yes. I wanted to let you know, the train we're riding next...well, it's not exactly a train."

"What do you mean?" Asked Lucy.

"Well. It flies for one thing."

"Yes, you told us that." Said Gray, as he walked next to Lucy.

Natsu glared at Gray discreetly. '_Don't walk so close to her, asshole_' he thought. Before he could think any extra derogatory thoughts about Gray, Erza continued.

"Yes, but it flies without magic. Somehow the non-magical people in this region have invented a way to fly without magic. Actually they've invented ways to do lots of things without magic. They're highly advanced in technology, far more than we are, so we're gonna have to lay low. Try not to look to shocked when you see what we're actually going to England in. After all, there's one thing they haven't figured out. How to make a train fly."

"Then what are we riding in?" Happy said, popping out of the luggage.

"It's something called an Airplane."

"Wow. Weird name." Natsu pitched in. Erza gave him a look. "What? It is!"

"Like any of us have a right to talk."

"Hey! My name is normal!" Lucy said, looking personally insulted.

"What i do know about them is that they look somewhat like a giant bird, and Happy, get back in the luggage. You're not allowed to come out until we board the last train."

"Aye." He said, disappointed, as he crawled back into the bag.

"Anyway, we have to get there fast. Here's your tickets," She said as she handed out tickets to everyone. "Now let's go! Hurry!" She said, running off. They all ran after her, straight to the Airport.

* * *

They had gone through customs with much quiet oohing and ahhing at the strange technology of these people, and were now boarding the Airplane.

"This is awesome. How come we don't have these in Fiore?" Natsu said loudly, grinning and waving his luggage-free arms.

Erza smacked Natsu upside the head.

"Natsu, you know not to talk about Fiore. To their knowledge, Fiore and all the countries around it don't exist." She whispered.

"Right. Shit, sorry." He said.

"Eh it's okay, Natsu, as long as no-one heard you." Said Lucy, giving him a bright smile. He flushed and smiled lightly back at her. Lucy flushed at his smile as well, and turned back towards Gray. She began whispering furiously at him.

"Oh my god Gray I embarrassed him i can't believe i did that to him what do i do oh my god"

"Woah, slow down there soldier," He whispered, putting his hands up as if to stop her. "You didn't embarrass him, he's fine, look at him. He blushed 'cause he thinks you're cute."

"Don't mess with me, Gray Alexander Johnson!"

"That's not even my name!" He yelled at her in indignation.

"Don't yell at me!" She shouted.

"What are you even talking about anymore?" He yelled back. Then he stopped, a Cheshire grin crossing his face.

"You're trying to distract me so we can't talk about it anymore." He said lowly.

"Sh-shut up Gray."

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter. Hey, we're getting on. Let's go!"

* * *

"Man this thing is really cool. I hope i don't fall asleep on this, pain or not, i wanna see how this thing works!" Natsu whispered loudly to Erza, Lucy hearing it from her seat next to Gray, who was going on about how comfortable the seats were.

"-it's nothing like train seats! It's like these things were made for sleeping!"

Lucy mostly tuned him out, considering whether to put Natsu to sleep or not.

'_If i put him to sleep, then he won't feel pain, but he'll be really upset that he didn't get to experience this thing like the rest of us, but if i don't put him to sleep, he'll be in too much pain to fully enjoy it...That's it! I'll just block out the pain to his mind, then he won't feel any pain, and he'll be able to enjoy the air..train? Airplane. But...will it be too obvious? Nah, they shouldn't figure it out...right?_'

*Bzzt*"Welcome to Air-Tran Airlines, Please fasten your seatbelt, we are about to take off. Enjoy the flight!"*Bzzt*

Lucy buckled her seatbelt, and then began to concentrate on blocking off the specific feeling of transportation induced stomach aches from his brain. She relaxed when she was sure the pain was sufficiently blocked. He might feel a slight queasiness, but other than that he should be fine. She smiled to herself, satisfied with her handiwork.

The airplane began to move, faster and faster, and the faster the plane went, the more confused Natsu became.

"Erza," He whispered."Erza, I'm not feeling any pain, and i'm not feeling sleepy either."

"Well, we can't rule out the fact that maybe you just don't feel pain on these things, but it could be that whoever is helping you has stepped up their game, and somehow managed to make it so that you just can't feel any pain. Here, let me test something."

She smacked him upside the head, in the same place she had before. He yelped in pain, drawing attention to himself and Erza. Lucy decided to diffuse things.

"Uhm, don't worry, he just stubbed his toe." She said the people at large. They slowly turned around and went back to their own business. Natsu smiled at her in thanks, causing her to blush and turn back around. Gray laughed at her a bit before she punched him in the face, whispering "Asshole"

"So," said Erza, whispering to Natsu, who was still holding his head in pain. "You can still feel pain, but just not the specific one that comes as a reaction to transportation. That's genius. I have to know how it was done."

"I don't really care how they did it, I'm just happy they did. Look! Everyone below us looks like ants! And they're getting smaller and smaller! And woah! Is that the ocean?"

"Yes, Natsu, that is the ocean."Erza replied.

"I didn't know we were going to fly over the ocean!" Natsu said.

Lucy gave him a disbelieving look.

"Didn't you look at any of the maps Erza showed us?"

"Yes, but they were boring, so i forgot about them."

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

They had finally arrived in the London airport after three hours of almost constant talking on Natsu's part.

Before they got a chance to appreciate being on solid ground again, though, they had set off for their next, and last, train.

"Come on, people, we've got to get to Kings Cross station now! The baggage claim took longer than i anticipated. we only have an hour to get on the train before it leaves."

"We wouldn't be in such a hurry if you hadn't brought all those bags." Natsu mumbled, looking away. Erza's head shot towards him like a rocket, her eyes boring into his forehead.

"What was that?"

"Absolutely nothing." he said, smiling nervously.

"Let's go! we can't stand around all day, you said it yourself!" Gray said loudly, dragging Lucy with him as he set off towards the station. Erza blinked, and then followed quickly, Natsu behind her. The bag holding Happy was slightly open. He, unlike the rest had had a hard flight, and Natsu, feeling pity, unzipped the bag a bit without Erza noticing, to let him breathe.

And thus, they reached Kings Cross without trouble. Now all they had to do was find the platform.

As they looked around for platform 9 3/4, all Lucy could think about were two words, two words that she had tried to ignore since she first heard them.

"_Lily Potter..._"

* * *

THE END OF THE CHAPTER

sorry it's so short, but i got shit to do. Homework, namely.

i hope you liked it!

I LIKE YOUR SHOELACES


End file.
